Missing You
by super saiyan max
Summary: [OneShot] Ash misses May in a way she didn't expect...Advanceshipping AAMayL Please Review!


**Hi everybody!**

**Here's a nice Advanceshipping oneshot for you. It's not exactly one of my most descriptive stories, but the idea for this just popped into my head as I was writing one of my other stories. If you don't like the pairing of AshxMay don't bother reading or reviewing this story...**

**Enjoy! **

One evening, after leaving the campsite where her traveling companions slept, May Maple was sitting out on a beach and gazing at the sea. May had recently entered and lost in the Hoenn Grand Festival, but that wasn't what was keeping her awake. May's mind was preoccupied with thoughts of a certain up and coming Pokemon Master, a boy who made her feel complete.

_He's the most amazing boy I've ever met. _May thought silently as she watched the waves of the ocean crash onto the sand. _I just wish I could tell him how I feel._

"Hey, May." called a familiar voice.

May looked behind her and saw him. Ash Ketchum, the boy she had her eye on. May gazed longily at the young trainer from Pallet Town. Now more than ever, May knew how deeply she cared about him. Just looking at Ash gave May butterflies in her stomach. The trainer gave May a concerned look, making May realize that she had been staring at him and broke her gaze.

"Oh, hi Ash." May greeted as she blushed deeply, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," Ash replied as he took a seat next to May, "I just heard you get up."

May continued to avoid making eye contact, "Sorry."

"It's no big deal." the trainer responded. "I wanted to talk to you anyway."

May finally built up the courage to look Ash in the eyes, "What for?"

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling okay." Ash answered as he faintly smiled at his friend, making May feel warm inside.

_He's so sweet. _May thought to herself. _He's always thinking about my well-being._

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that you've seemed a little down lately. Since the Grand Festival." Ash told the coordinator.

"Yeah, but I feel better thanks to you guys." May informed him. "I'm going to train harder than ever for my next Grand Festival."

Ash grinned in a way only he could, "That's good to hear, because I miss you."

"How can you miss me?" May asked in confusion. "I've been with you the whole time."

"Sorry, I must not be really clear." Ash chuckled, he was terrible at expressing what he thought. "What I mean is that I miss your personality."

"My personality?" May asked as she continued to blush. She loved how Ash continued to compliment her, even though he didn't know it.

"Well, it's just that your usually so cheery and optimistic." Ash explained as he began to blush a little himself, "I really like that side of you."

May smiled warmly at the trainer, "The reason I'm like that is because of you Ash."

"What do you mean?" asked Ash, gazing into May's deep blue eyes.

"It's easy to be cheerful when you have such an amazing best friend to support you." May clarified as she stared back at Ash.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do! You've helped me since the beginning." May confirmed.

An awkward silence filled the air. Ash shifted a little closer to May, causing the two teens to lean on each other. Both blushed as they began to enjoy their closeness. A voice in May's mind started to urge her to declare her feelings, for this was the perfect moment.

_C'mon, just say it. _the voice urged her. _ Say it!_

And the moment came.

"I love you."

But May wasn't the won who had spoken. It was Ash.

"W-what!?" the coordinator was stunned. Did Ash just say he loved her? May looked at Ash but the trainer was looking towards the ocean, his face bright red as he began to quickly apologize.

"I'm sorry May. I know you probably only think of me as a friend..."

May felt a surge of joy as she started to interrupt the panicking trainer, "This is great Ash! I lov..."

But Ash wasn't listening, he was still pouring his heart out.

"...but your so kind and fun, and don't get me started about how beautiful you are..."

May had heard enough. She seized the trainer's face with both hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ash was shocked at first but slowly began to kiss her back, and the two teens stayed like this for several minutes. Though neither of them wanted the kiss to end, they eventually had to stop for air.

Ash immediately spoke, "Wow, why'd you do that?"

May giggled at the trainer's reaction, "Because I love you too, silly." she paused for a moment, "How was it?"

"How was what?" asked Ash, as dense as ever.

May however found his naivety to be cute, "How was the kiss?"

"That was my first kiss, so I don't have anything to compare it to." Ash answered truthfully. "How was it for you?"

"Well, that was my first kiss too." May responded as she moved closer to the boy, "Maybe we should..."

"Try again?" Ash finished as he grinned. May giggled again.

"Great minds think alike huh?" the coordinator laughed as she moved in for another kiss.

**The end! Sorry if the ending a bit abrupt, but I didn't know what else to put. So was it good? Bad? Tell me what you think, I love reading your reviews!**

**'till next time!**


End file.
